Alex in Wonderland
by wordcandy
Summary: My fun spin on Alice, replacing Alice with Alex and Hatter with, well, a female Hatter- it is just a last name after all. Lets see how this story, specifically the relationship with Hatter, plays out with a woman being our hero's guiding light through Wonderland.


_ "Why is it that it always seems to rain during funerals?" Alex Hamilton thought to himself, standing over his mother's casket. The people- family and friends that hadn't really spoken to Carol or him in nearly 8 years- that gathered around cried meaningless empty tears for a woman they hardly knew anymore, while he was hollow, completely indifferent to his mother's passing. Sure he loved her, she was his mother after all, but this was a long time coming and he knew it. After his father disappeared 8 years ago Carol, while attempting told hold it together for Alex's sake, began to slowly slip into a deep depression; the occasional glass of wine quickly became a bottle or two a day. She lost her job for showing up drunk one time too many and they had lived, or in Carol's case drank, on the life insurance and inheritance left to them; including the $50,000 that had been intended to pay for Alex's college. He despised what she had become, and after finishing high school he told his mother he would be moving out to attend a University in Connecticut on a full scholarship. It got even worse after that, like she realized that she had driven her only son away. The morning that he was supposed to move he woke up and found her in her usual place, passed out on the couch, TV on some sappy movie's DVD menu screen, and empty bottle on the floor. Only this time it was bottles, 3 of them. Alex picked up her hand; it was cold. Carol had successfully drowned both her sorrows and her liver in red wine, leaving him completely alone at 18 years old. _

That rainy day in the cemetery had been 2 years ago, yeah he was a little bit messed up but; he poured all his anger, sorrow, and every painful memory into ever punch and kick he threw in his dojo. After missing the first few weeks of class that first semester he decided that maybe an institution of higher learning wasn't where he belonged after all, so he took a job following his one true passion; martial arts. He had started out teaching karate to children and was now teaching judo to adults.

Walking home after class one night he passed by an alley and heard what sounded like a fight, "Maybe I should do something," He thought to himself, "Nah… this is New York after all, odds are the guy had it coming." A woman's scream had him turning on his heels and racing down the alley. Three fairly built guys had a young woman backed into the corner. He silently walked up behind them "Three against one? Now that really isn't fair." The guy that was directly in front of Alex spun, fist cocked back, and as he went to slam into the jar of whoever the hell was interrupting his play time Alex lunged out of the way. The guy looked baffled as to why his right hook hadn't connected, the look was quickly replaced with shock and then pain as Alex grabbed his arm and flipped him to the ground. After seeing this the other two forget about the girl and decide that taking on this stranger at the same time might be a good idea. As one lunged forward with a knife Alex didn't hesitate, in one swift fluid movement the sole of Alex's boot had successfully connected with his would be attacker's abdomen, sending him half flying half falling several feet back. The second guy, assuming this superman wannabe was well distracted, reached to the back of his waist band and pulled out a 9mm. Before he even had the barrel at eye level Alex had his wrist in his left hand and pulled while at the same time slammed the heel of his right hand into his shoulder, dislocating it.

As he was catching his breath the woman had gotten to her feet and bolted from the alley. "Crap." He raced after her, he had to know that she was okay. Only later did it occur to him that a woman whom had just been nearly gang raped wouldn't stop running if a man were chasing her, even if he had just saved her.

"Wait!" he called after her. She briefly turned her head but kept running. She rounded a corner into what appeared to be a construction site as he followed hot on her heels.

"Damn, this girl is fast," he thought to himself as he ran on, his heavy boots splashing through puddles. He had almost caught up with her when the toe of his boot caught the edge of a pot hole that with the rain had been well disguised as a harmless puddle. Losing his balance he stumbled toward a huge mirror thinking "Fuck, this is gonna hurt." Only there was no painful crash or shattering glass, he simply kept falling.


End file.
